Jealousy
by Twilighter141
Summary: Edward loves his wife and child. What would happen if he went over the top in jealousy? Twoshot
1. Over Protective

**A/N: Hey guy just wanted you to know I do not own twilight. I hope you guys like these fanfics. Don't forget to rate them thanks.**

**Overprotective**

**Chapter 1: Renesmee Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my mother calling my name. I walked down stairs to see breakfast on the table and my mom reading Wuthering Heights again. My father still doesn't know the reason why she keeps reading it. I sat down and began to eat.

"Good morning sweetie did you sleep well?" my mom asked. I just nodded.

"Where's daddy"? I asked.

"He went hunting with your uncles; he'll be back soon," she said. As if on cue my father walks in.

"Hey beautiful," he says to my mom as he kisses her. Then he walks over to me and kisses me on the head. "How's my baby girl doing?" he said. I just smiled. Oh yeah, did I tell you that I'm mentally 3 but I look 12?

"Hey daddy, uh Jake wants to take me to La Push can I go?" I asked hopefully. My father's face turned hard.

"Renesmee you know I don't like you going out without your mother and I," he said in a stern voice.

"I know, but daddy! Jake will be there and I won't go off on my own," I said.

"Renesmee, I said no and that's final," he said.

"Daddy plea- " He cut me off.

"Renesmee **NO** end of discussion," he said.

"Fine" I said. I just sat there giving him the silent treatment because it usually works but I guess not today. I finally stood up and walked to my room holding my tears back. I got to my room and closed the door. I walked to my bed slowly and sat down now my tears were running down my face. I just don't understand why he acts like I made of glass, ever since the Volturi incident he has been so over protective. Don't get me wrong I love my father, I'm a daddy's girl I got the necklace to prove it, but I don't need to be babied all the time. A few minutes later my father came in and sat on my bed. I didn't look or talk to him until he put him arm around me.

"I'm sorry baby girl," he said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, your my only child and I can't risk you get hurt," he said.

"I know daddy but I'm not fragile I'm not going to break, you can't be always overprotective," I said he look at me like he was going to lose me so I sat in his lap and laid my head on his chest he put his arms around me. Later on we walked downstairs and stay down to watch a movie. After the movie I fell asleep and woke up at 3:00 am in my bed with a note next to me that says, "I love you my sweet Renesmee. You're my baby girl and always will be." I went back to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like it please rate. The next chapter will be Bella's Pov. What will happen when Edward freaks out and gets jealous? Read and you will see.**


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter 2: Bella's Pov **

**Jealously**

Edward and I were heading to town to pick up some supplies that we need at home. We were walking on the side walk when some guy came up to me. "Hey baby why don't you ditch this punk and we can go back to my place," he said. Before I could answer Edward pushed me behind his back and got in the guy's face.

"Why don't you walk away before you get hurt?" Edward said. The guy ignores him and kept looking at me. Then Edward snapped he pushed the guy down and started punching him. I had to use all of my strength to get Edward off of him.

"Edward come on he isn't worth it let's go," I pleaded. Edward ignored me and tried to go punch him again but I got in his way. "Edward stop you can kill him," I said.

"Good he deserves it," he said. I pulled on Edwards arm and took him back into the Volvo. I had to drive home because he was to mad.

I finally spoke to him. "Edward what's wrong with you? You could have killed him!" I yelled.

"I don't care Bella, just don't talk to me right now!" he yelled back. I wanted to cry he never yelled at me before or told me not to talk to him. We didn't talk the whole way home.

When we got home he jumped out of the car and walked into the cottage. I sat there for a moment and walked inside and went to our room he was sitting on the bed when he saw me he went into the bathroom I heard the water turn on he was taking a shower.

I went to the bathroom door and opened it. Thankfully he didn't lock it. I sat on the counter and waited for him to get out. Once he was done he put a towel around his waist and walked back into the room to get clothes he came back in the bathroom fully clothed and started towards me. He stood in front of me for a moment and then broke down. I stood up when he fell to his knees. He put his head on my stomach and started to sob. "I'm so sorry I just got really jealous and then got mad when you pulled me away from him I just don't want other men looking at you please forgive me Bella," he sobbed. I just smiled and kissed him he smiled back with his famous crooked smile we walk down stairs hand in hand smiling together just looking at each other.


End file.
